Villains Unite
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Argost, Munya, Van Rook, Baron Finster, Abbey Grey, Piecemeal, and Rani Nagi team up to destroy the Saturdays once and for all.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS.

Vincent Vladislav Argost viewed his companions standing in front of him within his dungeon. He wore a military uniform with a hat, cape, and gloves. ''Why did you summon us? Why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?'' Abbey Grey inquired.  
''The Saturdays happen to be our enemies, so I thought we could destroy them together.  
As for my clothes, this is a military maneuver!'' Argost explained.

Leonidas Van Rook, Abbey Grey, Baron Finster, Rani Nagi, and Pietro ''Piecemeal'' Maltese glanced at one another. Munya insisted on standing near Vincent. ''I am looking forward to ending Doyle Blackwell's life!'' Baron Finster spoke.  
''Why don't you marry Doyle?'' Leonidas inquired. He dodged the angry man's scorpion tail.  
Argost proceeded to scowl.

His eyes were wide when he saw Piecemeal approaching his imprisoned Shunka Warakin.  
''Don't even think about eating that wolf cryptid!'' he scolded. Pietro turned to face him and pulled his pants down! He viewed Argost's blue boxer shorts and snatched his hat! He and Van Rook tossed it to one another. Vincent pulled his trousers up and seized his garment.

''When are we going to attack our enemies?'' Rani Nagi hissed. ''We will invade their home tonight. We'll destroy the Saturday family as soon as possible'  
the long-haired villain spoke while placing his hat on his head. ''Could I kidnap Drew Saturday and force her to marry me instead?'' Van Rook inquired. He cried out when Abbey kicked his leg. He and his companions waited for Vincent to switch to his regular dark bodysuit and cloak before departing with him.

Drew, Zak, Doc, Doyle, Fiskerton, and Komodo relaxed near the TV while Zon remained outside their home. They were alert when Argost, Munya, Van Rook, Abbey, Baron Finster, Rani Nagi, and Piecemeal appeared! They stood before assuming fighting stances.  
''How did you enter our home?!'' Doc inquired. Vincent Vladislav Argost smiled while removing a white sphere from his cloak. ''Mongolian Death Worm Venom!'' he said before throwing it at his opponents.

The Saturday family dodged it. ''What are you doing here?'' Zak wished to know.  
''My companions and I arrived to kill every last one of you!'' Argost said casually. ''I'm going to marry you after your spouse dies, Drew!'' Van Rook informed the white-haired woman. Zak's mother snarled before throwing the TV at him which he avoided.  
''How many television sets are you going to destroy, Drew?!'' her spouse inquired.

He lost count of how many TVs she damaged during the years. He donned his Battle Glove while Drew chose to use her Tibetan Fire Sword.  
Doyle and Baron Finster stared at one another until the young man dodged his enemy's scorpion tail. Fiskerton stood in front of Zak as Piecemeal approached him. Rani Nagi screeched when Munya accidentally stepped on her tail. She used one of her limbs to knock him down.

Munya stood and assumed his half-human/half-spider form. His oral webbing concealed the snake woman's mouth. Van Rook and Abbey teamed up against Drew and Doc.  
They ducked and blocked every physical attack and vice versa. The masked woman turned to Leonidas. ''What do you see in Drew Saturday?'' she inquired.

''She is the most beautiful woman in the world!'' the Eastern European villain admitted.  
He cried out when his female apprentice kicked his leg again and departed. He followed her out of his enemies' home. Doyle and Baron Finster continued to battle.  
The young mercenary eluded his opponent's claws so that they hit Piecemeal instead!  
Pietro turned to the half-man/half-scorpion and began to bite his mechanical body!

Drew and Doc focused on battling Vincent Vladislav Argost next. He evaded and blocked their kicks and punches. His eyes were wide when he finally saw his surroundings. ''WHAAAT?!'' he squawked when he noticed the missing mercenaries,  
Munya's webbing over Rani Nagi's mouth, and Piecemeal biting Baron Finster. The female Saturday rolled her eyes while viewing the villains. ''Pitiful!'' she stated as they continued to fight.

THE END 


End file.
